


异国偷情事件簿

by Monday0627



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL, KinKiKids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 夏威夷目击脑洞





	异国偷情事件簿

你就在这里呆着等我别乱跑，我大概下午五点左右能结束工作。桌上有叫餐电话要是饿了你先点。  
门总是搞不开，把手被咔哒咔哒转得老响，开门人的急躁程度总让人担心再打不开的话不识相的门下一秒就要挨一脚踹了。  
哦……背后灵先生摸摸鼻子，漫不经心应声，眼神却落在眼前因为弯腰开门而衣服滑落露出的白嫩的一小片肩上。如果此时有把尺子丈量一下长度，这位先生距离前面急匆匆捯饬门禁的人只有二十厘米。 一转头就会稳准狠磕到鼻子那种。  
别光就会哦，听见我跟你说的话没?……又不认识路还跑过来……瞎晃走丢了怎么办我可不会报警找你太羞耻了这辈子都没做过这么丢人的事……   
堂本刚碎碎念抖着手翻遍钱包上衣口袋最后总算在裤兜里摸出房卡在贴在感应器扫，听见亲切的“嘀”取代错误提示的嗡声并且成功亮起通行小绿灯时才松一口气，推开门反手将大大咧咧站过道里杵着的背后灵直接往屋里塞——藏匿重要通缉在逃犯似的。  
天可怜见，要是可以，他能把酒店走廊上所有的摄像头都给掐灭。  
没得商量，你就老实呆着。打游戏随意，但敢出来你就完了。  
被暴力扔进屋的年轻人心有不甘扭头就要说什么，鼻尖跟前却被一根手指指着。沿着指尖看过去那张脸上眼睛睁得溜圆，义正言辞，斩钉截铁。   
哦。堂本光一烦躁地揉了揉一头早就没型了的金发。本来还打算声明一下我可是坐了好几个小时飞机觉都没的睡来以情动人，奈何亲生相方根本不给他讲出自己的故事的机会行走如风毫不犹豫。   
给个亲亲或者给抱一下在耳朵边说晚上等我这种小情话也行啊。最近晨间剧看的有点多，座长内心还是有点小期待的。毕竟我也是能做出来一句话就来看你这么浪漫的事的人哎不表扬一下?   
你知道吗我可…… 座长话到嘴边眼睁睁看见面前的门被不客气地甩上。 

 

那当然就是没有用。 如果自己的话没被当耳旁风的话他也不会一抬眼就看见相当不融入夏威夷开放活泼氛围的那位老气横秋坐在制片人边上打瞌睡了。   
从小到大就是这样子，身边每个接触得稍微近一点的人都会发现了了不起的秘密一般神神秘秘凑过来跟自己说——嗨发现没，光一真的很听你话很会看你脸色啊乖得和黏主人的家养小动物似的。对于这些评论，堂本刚脸上笑嘻嘻啊有吗他不过就是有点依赖人而已嘛但是背后只想高贵冷艳地比个中指然后甩一句呵呵。  
他听我的就有鬼了，哪次不是面上装得一副纯真乖宝宝家教百分百好像一直是团内被欺负角色的模样私底下却全然任性使气就仗着自己拿他没办法。 喜欢撒娇不是一点点。   
堂本刚捂脸，很想从隔壁油彩店借根画笔在额头上写大字申明这个人真不是我带来的并以此摁住周边扛着摄像机打着光的staff那一脸别解释我都懂年轻人嘛不说出去放心好了的诡异笑靥。 就连制片也跟着乱起哄，还大方地让出来自己素日霸占的座席跟这个不速之客分享。要不是这位穿着打扮完全融入staff的下凡王子实在困到不行，制片人怕是真的会挪过去和他仔细研究切磋一下未来节目企划之类的专业问题。   
毕竟是铁杆粉丝，毕竟每期不落地看，毕竟以前也不是没交流过。嗯，提出的意见还都相当可贵，至今仍在笔记本上榜上有名。   
别看我，真不是我叫他过来的!:偏偏You桑也没个正形儿，端着香槟靠着栏杆明明一派优雅，却专挑摄像机死角的时候跟自己挤眉弄眼做鬼脸。堂本刚绷着面部神经强行忽视嘉宾眼神里几乎掩藏不住地暧昧和八卦抓起刀叉开始吃烤好的牛肉，心里默默地又给名为堂本光一罪名状的列表上又增添一条。  
说实话，中午十分打开手机看见一条没头没尾的【到了】的短信时，堂本刚是莫名其妙的。 发信人连个备注名都没有，不过一串没有感情的号码数字排列作为代号看着跟骚扰电话一样。只是对他而言早就滚瓜烂熟记住了，瞥一眼就知道是谁。   
【哈?总算是跟人出来吃东西了?Σ(ﾟ∀ﾟﾉ)ﾉ】他边喝水边单手打字不甚在意地发消息。那头staff询问饭后甜点要什么也只是随口回一句布丁。  
堂本刚做足了美食攻略功课。布丁是这家餐厅特色，往常都是排长队才能吃到，好不容易借着工作机会有空来夏威夷当然要好好享受。  
但事实上他连布丁长什么样都没见着，因为那头传来的照片让他一口水直接喷了出来，糊了送餐staff一脸。  
照片拍得中规中矩，宛如某个旅游官网宣传照。门口个性鲜明的雕塑和喷泉装饰大喇喇地入镜，堂本刚没过脑子都能认出来这是自己入住的酒店正门。   
而且照片里都有亚洲脸女孩子往这里瞟镜头了欧吉桑你都没发现吗？？堂本刚整个人都不太好，不是休演日难得知道出门去跟后辈喝酒了，也不是知道外面的风景比游戏好看了，这人招呼也不打一声自己飞来夏威夷??! staff惊悚地看着前几分钟还开开心心跟You桑讨论晚上去海边吃烧烤的刚桑随便扣着帽子抓起钱包抢在一位lady前面没有绅士礼仪地拦住一辆的士蹭得消失了。  
啧啧，怕不是会小情人去了?You桑怡然自得拖过甜点杯子私自吞占。  
酒店门口有直接穿着比基尼和沙滩裤的游客来往走去，要从一大片花花绿绿里认出来衣着地味插着口袋半靠坐在喷泉大理石边上的人压根用不着多好的眼神。渐入秋季的日本的气温和夏威夷不是一个档次，他手臂上搭着件穿过来的外套，后背早就汗湿一大片了，那么怕热的人只勉强凑着椰子树的阴凉避暑。堂本刚没工夫和司机斤斤计较小费随便抓了张面额颇大的纸币囫囵塞过去就开门下车一路小跑气喘吁吁从后面拍了那人肩膀，肚子里攒了一路即将脱口而出的埋怨却被转过来那一张求表扬的笑脸堵回去了。  
“你一个人？”  
“对啊。”   
“那边……”  
“我给他们放假了。”  
“可是……”  
“没跟经纪人说。”  
堂本光一直来直去干脆利落自己反倒被弄到没脾气。前天晚上通电话时这人非说睡不着觉一直不肯挂，他打着哈欠说大叔你好歹考虑一下我的时差可以吗，那头沉默几秒略带委屈地抱怨都多久没见面了而且你连探班都没有过还去国外拍什么写真去哪不一样哦不就是海吗？   
那就还真的不止是海，还有椰子树，还有漂亮的身材火辣的异国比基尼女郎。困到极点的堂本刚根本没精神应付他，扔下几句刺激人的话接着随口说那你怎么不学学多拉马男主奋不顾身说走就走呢护照在你自己身上又没人拦着你。  
于是就造成眼下大眼瞪大小眼的状况。  
你要不要见到我就这幅表情啊？堂本光一没搭着衣服的那只手捏了一把他大写“丧”字的脸颊。很软的年糕手感，虽然紧接着就被熊猫爪子挠了一把。  
真的是要命，堂本刚根本来不及品味这件事有多浪漫满脑子都是怎么办怎么办往哪藏现在打包进行李箱邮寄回国还来不来得及。要是放在普通人身上这算是爱情的赞歌，可是您老人家做出来那就是文春杂上的大写加粗标题党。  
【堂本光一公演期间现身夏威夷相方入住酒店，滞留三日疑似密会】想想就够吃一壶了。   
来往的亚裔姑娘又不少已经悄悄往这边看了很多眼。恰逢气志团在这边举办live来这边的日本人也是一抓一大把，保不齐就有人认出来面前这位是本应该在舞台公演的堂本光一。是非之地不可久留，堂本刚把堂本光一帽檐往下一拉全挡住脸无视他抱怨路都看不见了就抓住他胳膊往自己房间拖。 

 

事实证明亲相方就是专门给你找麻烦的。堂本刚把人关进酒店千叮咛万嘱咐不许他出来忐忑心虚打车返回工作现场，被问及出了什么事也只回答有个朋友找。结果一个半小时之后准备转移场地时他看见外头站着一个换了件短袖穿着修身牛仔裤踩着帆布鞋脖子上挂个照相机扣着鸭舌帽一副助理模样的人。   
他是在酒店洗了个澡再出来的，整个人都清爽了不少。认出来这位小哥是谁的制片人第一个上前打招呼还扭头找堂本刚准备吆喝一声结果被堂本光一光速捂住嘴不让张扬。堂本刚默默扭头往反方向走装认不得，不用问都知道这家伙空手大摇跑来换洗衣物都没带洗完澡绝对是擅自扒了自己的箱子找干净内裤穿的。  
嗯，就连他这件樱红的上衣都是自己箱子里为数不多的不那么花里胡哨的一件。 团队班底除了几个新人大多数都认得这个莫名其妙融入团队的人，心照不宣瞥了眼摄像机追踪着的主持人 用多年职业素养遏制八卦本能。还真是朋友来了，要不是这位朋友特殊还真难得见刚桑这么着急不冷静的模样。  
其实也都习惯了，早年时候正直摄影棚光一桑来的贼勤快，开始的时候还能惊讶于KinKi桑过于亲密的团员关系，后来就渐趋麻木见怪不怪同行来探听八卦也高冷封口。可是……您这追到大洋彼岸的操作是不是有点过分炫耀了？  
其实还是很开心的吧？You桑咬着吸管一翘一翘地做抽烟状趴在栏杆上偏头说。staff们在忙着换胶片，她便凑到对着海龟发呆的人边上小声来了一句。   
哎?堂本刚眨眨眼，对上You桑戏谑的眼神，下意识瞄一眼睡醒之后无所事事端着照相机乱七八糟拍海景的人又飞快移开视线。  
就会给人添麻烦，有什么好的。他别扭地鼓起脸颊，耳垂却被夕阳染下一小片红晕来。   
跟事务所前后辈一起喝酒时听见他们提起过被搭档围观工作是一件很羞耻的事情。“因为做这行本来就有很多时候在扮演着跟自己有距离的角色，勉强自己把不真实的一面暴露在伙伴面前就是很不自在啊……就那种哇你明明就不是这个情绪的人还要做出这幅样子来……”后辈喝得有点多，说起来还有点后怕似的打了个哆嗦。堂本刚在这种话题面前每每都若有所思却不发一言。即使呆在总人数加起来为二的团里，他却其实并不太排斥光一出现在工作现场。早年独立办番组时如果能在视线所及出找到那个熟悉的身影他反而会安心很多。要是说出来这种话会被嘲笑娘娘腔吧，毕竟那时候自己当真是一个挺软弱的人。反正自己各种狼狈的样子光一都见过也用不着遮掩。哪怕他就是坐在摄影棚角落歪着脑袋打哈欠睡觉，堂本刚都觉得像是有人坚强地守护在身边。   
可我都这么大了哎，你还要把我当成需要心理支撑的小孩子看吗？海龟早划远了，堂本刚忍不住望向沙滩上的那个人影。 大师还在肆意妄为艺术创作，不知道对着什么乱拍一气，白糟蹋了一个好相机。   
正午的燥热早就随着海风散去，甚至拂过椰子树叶带来海水的凉意。咄咄逼人的太阳早红成熟透了的柿子，散开一片嫣红的水面，波光粼粼地映入到清澈的瞳孔里。  
年轻啊就是好。You桑托腮，海风扬起她颊边的一缕发。要是有人在这个场景下跟我求婚，绝对立即答应。  
求婚?堂本刚重复了一句，也只是下意识跟着念一遍而已一点感情也不带，可能根本没过脑子，也没注意自己在跟着念什么。  
光是有人一起分享这片景色就是很幸福的事情了啊。You桑大大方方转眸看了眼身边，所以你小心一点，搞不好我现在就已经爱上你了。   
堂本刚噗嗤一声笑出来露出小虎牙，摸了摸鼻尖，帽檐下湿润的眼睛弯成可爱月牙形状。   
嗯，在这里求婚的话还真的会让人忍不住答应啊。他不知道哪里跟You桑恢复了脑回路沟通，赞成了这一结论。

 

你买胖次干嘛？拎了两罐麦芽啤酒往推车里扔的大师惊讶发表疑问。   
废话，你把我的穿了我换什么？推车人毫不客气直接反驳，还挪着车把手小心避开在货架间乱跑的小洋娃娃。   
说好的海边烤肉大餐呢？   
收工的时候已经天黑了，团队本来计划一起去吃烤肉宴，堂本刚本人就是其中的积极策划者。奈何外头环胸等着的人存在感太彪悍，策划人只能忍痛割爱抱歉地说你们去把我有点……   
嗯，有点事，别说了，我们理解。制片人摆出包容开放的表情善解人意阻止他说下去体贴大度接下了干事的光荣使命。  
叫你男朋友一起来呗又不是不认识，都敢跑过来了还躲什么。You桑的脾气一阵一阵儿的，压根不带遮掩想说啥说啥。堂本刚脸上略窘，打着哈哈糊弄几句你们玩的开心啊他就不乱搅和添麻烦了我就带他随便吃点嗯嗯他们在叫你了快去吧去吧去吧去吧!!   
他几乎是仓皇逃出来的，而且他发誓刚刚听见的那一串绝对是You桑带头领着一批人在后边吹口哨。   
所以你根本不知道我为你放弃了什么——堂本刚走到堂本光一面前时脸上的沉痛根本掩饰不了——那可是一整桌的烤肉!   
在外边等了好久的堂本光一看了他半晌。天暗下来之后的海滩早就没什么人了，即便有也是三三两两离得相当远的小情侣。他忽然伸出一只手，揽住了堂本刚的肩头。  
你干嘛!?猝不及防被拉进距离，这样暧昧的姿势让堂本刚下意识要躲闪，手防备地要撑挡在两人之间却也最后只搭在他胸口上。光一的下颔线条离得很近，帽檐下碎发间一双漂亮的眼睛熠熠生辉，不比映照这月光的海面逊色多少。   
他忽然觉得口干舌燥。  
又没人，不行吗？狼爪子的主人大言不惭且理直气壮，用和一般男友一样的姿势收紧胳膊霸道地环住白团子并肩走。异国他乡可能也就这一点好处，没有那么多关注的目光，可以无拘无束地做一些寻常情侣做的事情，很能满足光一强悍的占有欲。   
越普通，越奢侈。   
反应过来这里不是国内，堂本刚方抒了一口气，稍稍放松了些许僵硬的身体往男友怀里偎进些许小声嘟囔着:“要来也不提前打招呼，吓死我了。” 夜幕降临的海岸还是有点冷的，但是被圈护住时能感受到身边这具躯体的火热。堂本光一颇为自豪地挑起一边眉毛:“就是要这样的效果，主角都是这样天降出场的。” “才不是天降出场还自带滤镜背景音，”堂本刚毫不留情戳穿相方幻想，“不过就是一个缺乏睡眠胡子都没剃干净的大叔。”   
“哪有……”   
“你自己说睡了几个小时?”   
“三……四……?反正够了。”堂本光一没什么底气。   
“所以哦，人家决胜时都是专门做了帅气的造型出场秒杀男二三四五六，你别提造型了，连决胜内裤都穿我的。”堂本刚摆摆手一语定乾坤。   
他闭着眼睛都知道光一最近看的是哪一部重播电视剧了，八成就是事务所那位后辈主演的。人家都是干净利落一身风衣拖着银色行李箱端的是行走如风气势一米八把机场走成秀场还能回头跟管家飚上一两句英语，这位也就是揣着腰包只能在树荫下躲太阳稍微被晒一点就烦躁地扇风恨不得爬树上的老头子。   
被犀利指责出缺点，堂本光一的表情明显失落受伤很多，侧脸线条都有点垮下来。堂本刚憋笑，看他那受打击的模样心里却暖暖的。   
光一不是万千少女心中形象闪亮完美无缺的王子，但是他能真正为你一人不辞辛劳只身来到陌生的国度，哪怕第一句就听见劈头盖脸的质问，也满脸笑容问你这个惊喜开心吗？   
我也是很想你啊。那晚挂电话时，这句话并没有说出口，但是光一就是知道这件简单的事。   
他凑过去，手搂在腰间，微微昂首，在光一唇角轻轻落一个啄吻。

 

“表扬一下而已”。堂本刚脸上的红晕被皎洁月光照得一清二楚。  
堂本光一就忽然愣住了，不可置信地盯着面前的富士山小嘴，活像是被欺负了女学生。明明看了那么多纯情偶像剧，交往也有好多年，被刚调戏起来还是一副束手无策无可招架的二八少女模样。   
正常情况下不是应该轮到男主角说决定台词吗？纵然自己是调戏的那一个，堂本刚内心完全不像脸上那样镇定。他想起来You桑说，如果在这样的景色下被求婚，一定会答应的。  
可就算不是在这样美丽的风景里，哪怕周边是废墟，是荒地，只要对方是光一，那自己就会答应吧。  
海浪一下一下拍在岸线追赶心跳的节奏。堂本光一轻轻张口，堂本刚下意识低下目线，不敢跟他对视了。  
他是做好说愿意的准备的。 只要你开口。   
他听见光一总算在沉默中出声了。

 

我想跟你做，在这里。   
怕是被一个吻勾起了乱七八糟的脑洞，堂本座长用最舞台上念莎士比亚台词那样认真的性感的情绪饱满的声线陈述这个句子。 

 

 

然后他就看见刚的脸色黑了。  
然后他就看见刚蹲在地上不知道在干嘛。   
然后他也蹲下去看他在找什么还问你丢东西了么?   
然后他就被熊猫爪子抓起来的一把沙子直接糊了一脸。 

 

啊？你问我扣酱为什么恋爱那么多年吱哟酱怎么还不答应跟他结婚啊——某位不愿透露姓名的长濑智也先生说——有时候这人啊脑子有病没办法你知道吗？

 

堂本光一从海边回来的路上再也没搂到肩膀，也没拉到小手了。  
他也不太清楚哪里招惹到小刚生气了，扒拉掉满脸的沙恢复视觉时小团子已经气呼呼地走人。三两步追上去黏在后头搭话也爱睬不理。  
ab血型的人就是易变啊，前一秒还给糖下一秒就糊脸。DK先生今天对于血型的见解还是一如既往的深刻，但是你千万别不识相跟他抱怨ab人麻烦，那是会被他瞪的。  
诚实地向恋人表达欲望不是很最直接的告白方式?堂本光一从后辈那里学来的理论受到了现实严苛的检验。 好在堂本光一一向哄人上手，一路上陪逛陪吃给拎包还自动自觉刷卡给结账，跟着拐进一家店吃上了心心念念的烤肉填饱肚子相方脸色才算转晴。  
算了算了，自己找的男朋友，不上道也得忍着。酒店边上的大超市里，堂本刚看着堂本光一买啤酒的侧脸自我安慰消化三个小时之前的不愉快。不仅仅是买了胖次，他还给光一挑了件素色的纯棉T恤衫运动裤当睡衣。堂本光一就带个腰包跑来的，总不能叫他在酒店裸睡吧那也太糟糕了。一套价格也便宜，就是放在大门口的促销款，反正这人一向好养活不挑吃穿给啥穿啥。  
就是自己拿着T恤衫往光一身上比划叫他试穿一下时对面一对牵手路过的同性恋人一脸懂。   
堂本刚瞬间有点尴尬，不大好意思地回了一个笑脸继续在货架上翻。那头金发碧眼的大小伙儿倒自然很多，礼貌地点点头就用之前光一揽着自己的姿势和爱人离开。感情里占有欲对每个人而言都是一样的。这是一个更为开放的国家。如果不是身在艺能圈他们是不是也能够这样简简单单地生活? 他转头，光一已经把自己挑的T恤衫穿上身了，对着镜子左看右看很是满意，脸上止不住的开心。  
光一也是想这样的吧，只有在国外才能够这么自由自在的拥有普通人轻而易举能得到的幸福。他常跟前辈抱怨这个人真是搞不清楚出国到底开不开心，什么也不买什么也不看就知道跟着我后头。 每当这时，光一总是眼睛一眨不眨盯着自己说完，然后认真地说——我有乐在其中啊。 那样小动物的眼神让堂本刚什么话都说不出来。  
要理解光一很容易，他的世界构成太简单心愿太纯粹，只是能够跟着自己逛街这件事就已经能让他很高兴了。  
“就这个了，挺适合的。”堂本刚语气和缓下来，把衣服叠好放进推车里，车把手丢给光一，自己却挽住了他的胳膊。  
没再撒手。   
堂本光一有些讶异。  
走啦。堂本刚满不在乎地移开视线，根本不跟他对视。堂本光一受宠若惊飘飘乎乎跟着走只顾盯着那只白嫩的手，好半天意识不到自己被带到了什么地方。

 

 

不是你说要做的吗？堂本刚眼皮也不抬一下装的一副老司机架势，只是碎发下面通红的耳垂暴露了没那么淡定的内心。  
收银员小姐姐训练有素，面无表情公事公办扫描了啤酒、T恤衫、运动裤、胖次、巧克力、牙刷、松饼、润滑剂和安全套的条形码，收款找零装包行云流水一气呵成。  
嘛……收银也是经历着各种人的各种人生啊——小姐姐在打工日记里写到——不过今天见到的两个亚洲人真是目前为止长得最好看的——小姐姐还是个外貌协会。  
装老司机也没用，因为那位比他还脸皮厚，在生活化学区域的货架面前脸不红心不跳把堂本刚扔进推车的安全套捡出来放回原位挑了旁边那一款。  
我用不惯啊。堂本光一恶趣味地看着面前白嫩的团子肉眼可见红透。  
不都一样?白团子还在强撑着据理力争掌握节奏。   
小了。堂本光一挑眉，白团子彻底熟了。   
回去路上两人都有些急促，堂本光一一手拎着大小袋子另只手牵着身边人还不时小动作地捏挠一下成功引得对方一哆嗦。偏生他握得紧根本甩不开。等回到入住的酒店堂本刚才想提醒有监控你注意一下把手松开，合上的电梯门又被外头摁开，涌进来一堆热情洋溢的外国友人。  
金发碧眼的，黑皮壮实的，乍一眼堂本刚都有了在帝剧后台的错觉。方才还宽敞的电梯厢瞬间变得拥挤，他尚发着呆，那边光一却把自己拉过去塞在里面的角落，自己挡在外边隔出来独立的空间。   
手臂撑在电梯壁绷起分明的肌肉线条，外表凶悍的外国佬明明离的那么近却又好像靠近不了自己。   
堂本刚能从一堆混合得乌烟瘴气的香水味里分辨出来独属于光一的那一股气息。   
我…… 他脑子里乱糟糟的，很混沌。电梯顶灯晃得有点眼花，但是很清楚地描摹出来眼前光一的面容。光一目光沉沉，顺着自己的眉眼到那一缕染成粉色的发丝到鼻尖到唇瓣，眼神赤裸火热不带遮掩倒让他在这个狭窄的臂弯间无处可藏。听不懂的语言在耳际嗡嗡作响，夹在其中的那唯一一句能听懂的轻语和他身上的香水味一样清晰地传达到自己的感官。   
tsuyoshi……   
堂本刚腿发软，靠在墙上直立都困难，不仅是因为男友的低语，更是因为这个人胆大包天地倾身含吻住自己的唇。  
而他也被迫张口与之交缠，拼命抑制住喘息，手搭在身边手臂上支撑不断随着情欲下沉的躯体。真的是疯了，堂本光一穿越大洋来见面不说，职业为国民偶像的两个顶级艺人此刻放肆地在人满为患的电梯里接吻，而接下来他们还会回到房间疯狂放肆做爱。   
光一臂弯之外的世界好像都很远，能看见的只是那一双炽热的眼眸。他的胸膛离自己很近，薄薄的肌肉群下含有一颗剧烈跳动的心脏。   
电梯里的人是什么时候空掉的?他心里有疑惑，只是回过神时堂本光一依旧没有放开自己，反而倾压过来一条腿插入双腿间，捧着后脑将吻加深。  
别咬，明天要拍照。这是堂本刚能够抓住的最后的理智了。怎样跌跌撞撞走出电梯穿过走廊打开房间并反锁门这段记忆全然消失，非要回忆起来开门的时候好像是这个家伙在自己身上一通乱摸找出房卡的。两个人草草地在浴室冲了个澡就啃咬着摔倒在床上，买回来的T恤衫根本没有被穿上身的打算。堂本刚攀着他背部感觉自己胸口乳尖被含住忙出声叫停。 堂本光一抬头，气息全然错乱地盯着身下的人。床头只开了一盏灯，不甚明亮的光线下他眸色相当危险。  
“明天要拍……嗯啊……别留痕迹……”堂本刚一只胳膊环住他颈项细吻他嘴唇，另一只手顺着腹肌下滑到勃起部位揉捏取悦，握住时不出意料感受到他背部肌肉的绷紧。堂本光一强迫自己放开粉嫩可口的上身，泄愤一般揉捏着柔软的臀肉。爱人要在摄影师面前露出身体，但凡是个雄性都会有领地被侵占的愤怒，手下根本没个轻重。可在这粗暴的对待下堂本刚身体却升腾起奇异的快感，前段欲望颤巍巍站立起在堂本光一贴近的小腹部位磨蹭。比起温柔的亲昵，他更喜欢看见光一在自己面前抑制不住欲望展露出虐待倾向的样子。有句话还是说的很对，没什么比情人对自己有迫切的生理需求更能满足占有欲的事了。   
整齐的床单早就被折腾得凌乱不堪，堂本光一有了一种偷情般的快感——不被任何人察觉，在这个能够躲离公众视野的地方对刚为所欲为，让他卸下镜头前或冷漠或温和或妖冶的面具，只在自己面前呻吟喘息流出泪水。堂本光一伸手握住刚的勃起撸动，那双纤长的腿早已经不设防守地对自己敞开，勾盘在腰胯处。眼角的湿红和那一缕粉色的发丝相映衬处一股媚意。堂本刚弓起腰身难耐地在他身上磨蹭。小半个月分别他们都有点情难自禁，堂本光一拧开润滑剂的瓶盖手指上沾了一圈就向已经湿软的后穴摸去。长时间没有疏解欲望，那地方紧得难以进入。堂本刚整个人都是绷着的，偏过头胸口剧烈起伏适应手指的缓慢推进，手指纠缠着枕巾到指节泛白。堂本光一也是硬着头皮帮他扩张，自己的欲望也是胀到快要疯，只能强忍着等待免得弄伤他。从一根手指到两根，堂本刚从脸色苍白忍受疼痛到口中的呻吟变调，搅动的粘稠水声勾起原始性本能，他脚跟蹭着光一后腰，喑哑着嗓子说:“行了……进来吧……”堂本光一看着他泛红的眼角，眸色黑的发亮，还是不紧不慢往更深处摸探往熟悉的角落摁压。堂本刚条件反射性惊呼出声，强愉悦刺激使得浑身都在发抖，他几乎带着哭腔喊:“光一别玩了……你……啊……”他半起身几乎想要逃离恶魔的掌控，而堂本光一就在这时拔出了两根手指，撕开安全套的包装袋给自己戴上后毫不客气地直接顶入。 两人都忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
一个是被紧致夹到几乎失控，一个是被炙热入侵顶到腺体有一种几乎失禁的快感。 不许他留痕迹，堂本光一就肆意攻略他的内部，每一次的拔出和顶入都没手软。舌尖像羽毛掠过般舔舐乳尖，上面的瘙痒和下身的强入侵形成的鲜明对比让堂本刚几乎要发疯。他手指陷入光一柔软的发间，粗暴的顶弄让他后背和身下床单摩擦到发疼。  
腺体有一下没一下地被触碰肠肉一层层裹上来又被大力操弄开。堂本光一没比他好受多少，被紧紧绞索包围的感觉甚至让他有点找回了两人度过初夜的回忆。那时的刚还很青涩，嘴上的巨人行动上的矮子，手足无措听话得很，哪像现在的刚什么花样都敢玩什么荤话都敢说，就如此刻他的一只手还摸在两人的结合处若有若无刺激自己的神经，扭着腰身迎合插入，张口咬磨含吮他的耳垂，一声声唤着“光一”。  
有一个灵肉契合床上也放的开的爱人是件好事，堂本光一有时候高潮来临真的觉得哪怕死在他身上也无所谓。 床榻被摇晃得愈发激烈，两个人混合在一起的呻吟和喘息也更加不受控制。两条腿紧紧缠在精瘦的腰间，躯体纠缠不分彼此，汗水泪水都是落在一处汇聚流下。顶弄的速度加快，只是这时门被突兀地敲响。  
像是摁下暂停键般，卧室瞬间被消音。堂本刚下意识抬手捂住自己的嘴平静喘息，大眼睛含着泪珠朦胧不清地盯着身上光一的面容。堂本光一也停下来动作深深埋在他体内，只是脸色臭得不能看，咒骂一般比了个嘴型——谁?! 男人不能被打断，打断的后果很可怕。堂本刚的脑子已经丧失思考能力了，全身上下的神经都是超敏感状态。他感觉到体内的物体热得发烫，能够想象的出光一忍得有多难受。  
干咳一声还没来得及说话门又被敲响。   
刚桑，您在吗？您晚上没去聚餐制片让我外带一份给您送来。  
是个不太熟悉的声音，貌似是班底的新助理。堂本刚霎时闭嘴叫苦不迭。他已经不知道现在是该要光一先从自己身体里出去然后去开门，还是一直憋着等他离开了。他根本不敢看光一的表情，那个眼神恨不得把自己生吞活剥了。   
门又被敲了一遍。  
那个，刚桑……?   
这不就要命了？你尊敬的刚桑现在被他同事叼进了狐狸窝扒得一干二净张着腿被进入浑身上下全被舔过还怎么给你开门?  
而且体内的物体还有胀大的趋势，再憋下去会出事吧? 他颤着嘴唇还没开口打个商量，光一根本不给他说话的机会一言不发阴着脸掐着他腰身就开始往里面顶。 动作的狂暴程度跟之前根本不是一个等级，看来还是被打断惹怒了。堂本刚气得抄起枕头就往他脸上砸，堂本光一倒是压根不躲任他发脾气，奈何胳膊发酸不争气用不上劲就算了枕头还给扔地上了，于是索性抓过光一的胳膊就上嘴咬，水汪汪的大眼睛边流生理盐水边恶狠狠地瞪他。  
是不是疯子?!这要是给发现了咱俩就别想回国好好过了!偷情约炮就这点不好，心惊胆战地怕被发现回头分分钟上文春。  
你在这干嘛呢？就在堂本刚觉得咬人也克制不住时外边传来You桑的天籁之音。  
啊……给刚桑带的宵夜。 他好像出门了不在酒店哎，你们要不自己留着吃吧他晚上都减肥。   
咦?可我刚刚看见刚桑进酒店了啊还跟一个人在一块……  
哦他又出去了我刚刚见到他来着……别在这傻愣着了他这个人最无聊了明天我帮你把话带到就是了……   
You桑带走小助理，脚步声消失在走廊堂本刚才松一口气，全身积累的快感迸发式席卷而来血液全部下行，沙哑着嗓子呜咽一声泻在光一的小腹上。堂本光一更加无所畏惧紧抿着薄唇把自己全部埋进，抱着刚湿漉漉的身体快速而用力地颠弄几下射出来。  
要不然怎么说男人床上就是魔鬼和天使的结合体。发泄完之后光一眼神都带着一些迷茫，哪来的之前那死折腾人的抖s恶魔劲儿。堂本刚喘着气好半天定了神，推了一把趴在自己身上的人催他起来。  
真的是很重哎你还没歇够?刚才拿我撒气那力气呢？  
可是晃几下之后光一还是赖在自己身上不起来。   
都软了你能不能出来啊！喂我跟你说话……堂本刚呼吸不畅忍无可忍用力掰过他正脸，却看见这人直接睡过去了。

 

……………………他真的想骂人。  
你不是吧？！堂本刚都要被气笑了，光一眼底的青黑证明了两日来工作与路途奔波缺乏的睡眠，累成这样了还死撑着男人尊严折腾完自己再倒头睡，真是不知道该夸还是嘲笑了。   
他手脚并用把人从自己身上推下来，还帮着把用完的安全套扯下来丢进垃圾桶，撑着酸痛的身体洗干净身上的黏腻还不忘记拧条毛巾给光一擦一擦。他睡的是当真死，眉毛都不带动一下的。  
堂本刚捡起扔在地下的枕头搬起他脑袋垫在下边，犹豫了一下还是直接给他盖上被子了事。  
裸睡就裸睡吧，他也当真没有多余力气了。堂本刚关掉床灯把自己偎进堂本光一怀里，汹涌的睡意席卷而来，一时间也忘记了自己身在夏威夷，而好像还是他们在六本木那个温暖的家一样。  
晚安，渣攻先生。他小声嘀咕一句，紧了紧被子合上眼睛。

 

 

尾声   
身后干咳响起时，堂本刚正边翻相机记录边准备下楼乘车去工作地点。  
又是海边，来夏威夷大概就摆脱不了海边了。他一点不想回忆昨天晚上在那里到底经历了怎样的白痴对话。   
我没咳什么啊。You桑一脸纯良，就是眼睛一直盯着堂本刚看没人能相信她什么都没脑补。   
谢谢咯。堂本刚也没有解释，只是含糊地来一句道谢。  
You桑摆摆手表示小事而已，还手靠墙站姿，标志性的带点沙哑的嗓音说:“我就有一点疑惑哦……为什么是他呢？”  
“哎?”堂本刚有些疑惑。  
You桑努努嘴，“就这德行?”   
堂本刚顺着往自己房间看去，摄影团队没完全跟出来，穿着T恤衫运动裤的某位王子趴在地上躲镜头不要太狼狈，还手脚并用试图通过镜头死角溜出门找相方。   
堂本刚忍不住笑出声，“是哦，就这德行。”他弯起眉眼承认。  
本来You桑也就是故作严肃来开玩笑的，笑点被理解了就心满意足比了个OK的手势点点头，不再多说话转身回自己房间。  
就这德行，那么天时地利的环境里，只能冒出来一句黄段子。  
可她原来还记得。   
很久以前就跟You桑说过，想找到那么一个可以欣赏同一片景色的人，在那里求婚，然后过一辈子。  
那时候的他还脆弱着，难以相信着，向往的东西都充满纯粹的理想化色彩。 所以You桑会问当下的自己，找到了人，没找到那片可以一起欣赏的风景，不遗憾吗？   
堂本刚站在楼梯口，接着玩从光一那里没收的相机。  
他早就说过的，光一没有高超的摄影技术，也没什么独特的审美视角，这从他拍的中规中矩的酒店官方照就可见一斑。他打开昨天的存储卡记录，里面成百上千张照片，都是昨天在海滩上的自己。  
切烤肉的，喝椰汁的，跟海龟玩的，靠着栏杆看夕阳的……   
照片里的那一张自己微微侧过一张脸，发丝被海风轻扬起，漫天绚丽霞色的背景下，在眺望什么很远很远的东西。   
堂本刚知道的，这家伙背着相机像个跟踪狂一样乱拍，等自己一回头就装作散步看风景。栏杆上与栏杆下，电视剧情节里的对视距离发生只差一个清脆快门声响。   
不会说情话，做事一根筋，没有什么特定的欣赏的风景，你在哪里，风景在哪里。 

 

You桑说，还要拍什么写真呢，他镜头里的不就是最美的你吗？  
手指拂拭过屏幕，半晌还是摁下关机键黑屏，表示对内容的存在一无所知。  
就给这家伙保留一点兴趣爱好吧。他看着光一笨手笨脚顺着墙根摸出来大喘气说我跟你一块去还别扭的要回相机，心里如此想。


End file.
